Mystery
by JessiChi
Summary: A couple of mysterious boys have come to Orange Star High, Why are they here? A Crossover of DBZ and both Legend Of Zelda games for N64, Do not need to know the games to understand the fic.
1. Chapter One

This is a DBZ/Legend Of Zelda Crossover..  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ___  
  
Boing.  
  
Gohan moaned.  
  
Boing.  
  
He rolled over as it felt like he was going up and down.  
  
Boing.  
  
He opened his eyes to see Goten bouncing on his bed.  
  
  
  
"Goten..............." Gohan whined.  
  
"Gedup! Gedup! Gedup!" Goten chanted as he bounced.  
  
Gohan tried to ignore Goten but it wasn't easy.  
  
"Gedup!"  
  
Boing.  
  
"Gedup!"  
  
Boing.  
  
"Gedup!"  
  
Boing.  
  
"Gedup!"  
  
"ALRIGHT!!" Gohan grabbed Goten before he could bounce again.  
  
Goten wriggled free and bolted from the room. Gohan could hear him bounding down the stairs.  
  
Gohan sighed and forced himself up. He got dressed and went down the stairs for breakfast.  
  
As Gohan was wolfing down breakfast he happened to glance the clock on the kitchen wall and choked.  
  
"I'm gonna be late for school!!!" He grabbed a piece of toast and ran out the door.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Gohan dashed through the empty halls and ran into his classroom.  
  
His teacher looked at him. "I'll let you slide this once but you better not be late again Mr. Son."  
  
Gohan gratefully went to his seat and sat down.  
  
"Since you're late I'll fill you in on this: There's a new kid right there." Erasa whispered and pointed to a boy a few rows infront of them.  
  
As if he could hear her he turned and looked at them with a smile.  
  
He had blonde hair and clue eyes, he wore a green shirt with brown cuffs and collar and white pants.  
  
When he looked at them they noticed he had blue ring earrings.  
  
Gohan decided not to mention that this was the first person he'd ever met with pierced ears..  
  
Sharpner snorted. "He probably just wanted to look cool, I mean c'mon look at him there's no way he could win a fight."  
  
Videl smirked as she thought about the fact that Sharpner had said the same thing about Gohan and the fact that Gohan could kick his butt.  
  
The boy scribbled a note and flung it at Gohan when the teacher wasn't looking.  
  
Gohan read it.  
  
  
  
[] Hi my name's Link. And tell your friend I could kick his butt anywhere anytime.[]  
  
  
  
Gohan passed it to Sharpner who looked outraged and then scribbled back to Link.  
  
  
  
[] My name's Gohan, the guy is Sharpner, the girl next to me is Erasa, and the girl between Erasa and Sharpner is Videl. []  
  
  
  
Gohan flung it to Link who read it and waved to each of the people listed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
As Gohan was getting ready to leave he spotted Link failing to open his locker, he was fiddling with it before finally slamming the lock into the door in frustration.  
  
"What's the matter?" Gohan asked him.  
  
"I've never seen a combination lock before." Link replied.  
  
Just then Sharpner walked up.  
  
"You said you could 'kick my butt anywhere anytime' eh?" Sharpner growled at him.  
  
"Yes." Link replied calmly.  
  
Sharpner seemed to lose it at this. "Then do it! Outside right now!"  
  
"Fine."  
  
Link calmly followed Sharpner down the hall.  
  
*Oh boy....* Gohan ran off to tell Erasa and Videl.  
  
Within a very short amount of time there was a crowd surrounding the two boys in the baseball feild.  
  
Erasa had of course told the whole school. Gohan and Videl squeezed through the people til they could see.  
  
Sharpner threw a punch and Link ducked. Link dodged a kick and then a punch before backflipping to avoid another kick.  
  
Punch. Dodge. Kick. Dodge. Uppercut. Dodge. Kick. Roll.  
  
Sharpner stayed on the offensive for a long while, Link didn't even try to attack.  
  
Finally some teachers took notice and rushed over to try and break it up, however they failed to get through the crowd.  
  
Link decided that since the teachers had come it was time to end the fight.  
  
Sharpner tried to punch again but Link flipped backwards onto his hands, grabbed Sharpner's head between his knees and threw him with the force of the backflip. He sailed over the crowd and hit the ground with a Flump.  
  
The crowd looked at Sharpner who had swirl eyes.  
  
Link just walked through the crowd which parted for him.  
  
Gohan dodged away from the crowd and launched into the air when he was sure no one was looking.  
  
He had felt Link's ki flicker a bit higher then it should during the fight.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ _  
  
Well there you go.. Link looks more like he does on the covers of the Oracle games instead of the  
  
Ocarina Of Time's version of his teen self. 


	2. Chapter Two

Author Note: Since this is my story I can change things to the way I like, The Zelda half of this fic will probably end up being AU. This fanfic is done from a sorta DBZ P.O.V. If you understand what I mean, if you don't it dosn't matter.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Link left while everyone else was still trying to figure him out. He turned the corner before breaking into a run.  
  
Gohan followed closely. *Wonder why he's in such a hurry?*  
  
The question was soon answered as Link stopped in the center of the park where another boy was waiting.  
  
"What took you so long?" The boy asked, he had about shoulder length purple hair with spiky ends but Gohan couldn't get a look at his face.  
  
"I had to flatten a school hot shot." Link replied.  
  
"Ah, well we'd better get going or Anju and Zelda will have our heads." The purple haired boy said.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
They both raised an arm above their head and a bright flash blinded Gohan, when he looked again they were both gone.  
  
"Huh?" Gohan couldn't even sense either of their kis.  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~  
  
  
  
Gohan skidded into class exactly ten seconds before the teacher arrived.  
  
"Well class it seems we're having a wave of transfer students this month, this is our second one." The teacher said, as none other then the boy from the park walked in.  
  
*It's him!* Gohan thought as the boy stood infront of the class.  
  
"My name is Kafei." He said, scanning the class with his blue eyes. Then he locked eyes with Gohan.  
  
Kafei's eyes seem to flicker red for just a second and Gohan went wide eyed for a moment.  
  
"You ok?" Videl asked.  
  
"Yeah..I'm fine." Gohan eyed Kafei as he took a seat next to Link and started talking with him.  
  
"Seems like they know each other dosn't it?" Erasa asked as they continued talking.  
  
"Yeah.." Gohan watching them.  
  
Link turned around and smiled at Gohan before tossing a note at him.  
  
  
  
[] Have fun tailing me yesterday? []  
  
  
  
*What?! How did he know?!* Gohan thought franticly.  
  
Kafei turned and looked at Gohan "Nice day isn't it?" he asked, sounding casual and ignoring the look he got from the teacher for daring interupt his class just to say that.  
  
"Uh yeah." Gohan replied.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~  
  
Link and Kafei left school together that day, Gohan tailed them again but he had no idea that they knew..  
  
As soon as he turned a corner... "Din's Flame!" he was sent to the ground by a blast of fire.  
  
"Ow..." Gohan complained as he looked to see Link smirking with his outstretched hands pointing at Gohan.  
  
"Got an explanation this time?" Link asked casually, lowering his hands.  
  
"How did you do that?!" Gohan asked.  
  
Link seemed to think about this. "Well....I learned how to do it and that's all I can say."  
  
"You throw ki blasts, so why can't we throw fire?" Kafei pointed out.  
  
"How do you know I can do ki blasts?" Gohan was getting suspicious of these two.  
  
"That's our business." Link replied.  
  
"Besides, what good will it do you to know how we know all about you?" Kafei said.  
  
"You can't know all about me!" Gohan said.  
  
"Wanna bet?" Kafei asked.  
  
"You are eighteen years old, a hybrid between Human and Saiyan, your mother is princess of the Ox Kingdom, your father is a third class Saiyan warrior, you have a little brother named Goten, oh and you were thinking of ways to ask Videl out in class the first day I came here." Link recited.  
  
Gohan blushed for a moment while Kafei cracked up. "And just HOW do you know all that? ESPECIALLY what I was THINKING?!" He demanded.  
  
"L-let's just say w-we have t-t-tel-telepathic f-friends!" Kafei tried to talk right through his laughter but failed.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
Is that a cliffhanger or just a chapter? Oh well  
  
  
  
MAILING LIST  
  
If you would like me to send you an e-mail when I update this story please leave your e-mail in a review and  
  
say you want to be on the list. 


	3. Chapter Three (Kafei's Return To Termina...

I've changed a bit since I last updated, I've left my DBZ obsession behind but a recent return of my Zelda flare has encouraged me to write some of this.  
  
One difference though is that Kafei has become my favorite Zelda character, I think Link used to be.  
  
According to the computer it's been over 3 months since I did anything with this fanfic, well sorry for the wait, but I've basically been running low on inspiration for writing period. _______________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
It had been a few weeks since Kafei and Link has come to their school, they rarely spoke to anyone besides each other and despite Link's earned fame for kicking Sharpner's butt they were still considered low on the popularity list because of this. Girls did think they were cute though.  
  
Link was sitting on the grass under a tree in the park, Kafei was up in the branches, a small group of girls that decided to follow them were a few bushes away.  
  
Kafei had spied the girls from his perch and informed Link, they both found this situation amusing. They were currently arguing over what to do about it.  
  
"Oh come on!" Kafei was saying.  
  
"No."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"It's not nice..."  
  
"I'm just going to scare them, I won't hurt them promise!"  
  
"They'll be scarred for life...fine.." Link surrendered with a sigh.  
  
Kafei decided not to waste time and just get to work before Link changed his mind.  
  
  
  
"Maybe we shouldn't be spying on him..." One girl was saying, they hadn't seen Kafei since he was up in the branches away from their sight.  
  
"I can do what I want thank you." Said another more snobby girl.  
  
Suddenly a ball of fire landed right in the middle of the group, the girls screamed and scattered, those that glanced back saw a fiery humanoid figure hovering in the air, his eyes glowed pure red as he formed another fireball in his right hand.  
  
Kafei never threw the second one though since the first and just the sight of him seemed to be punishment enough as they ran screaming and crying out of the park.  
  
"Don't you think that was a little much?" Link asked as Kafei touched down, he was smirking though.  
  
"Well maybe that'll teach 'em not to invade other people's privacy." The flames around the boy died down before completely disappearing, the glow in his eyes faded as well but his eyes stayed red, brushing back some hair his pointed ears were revealed beneath his purple hair.  
  
"Maybe you shouldn't hang around in your true form, someone might see you." Link warned.  
  
"It takes energy to keep up a 'human' appearance, even if the changes aren't that great." Kafei said as he gazed lazily around. "I think I'll return to Clock Town for a while, maybe a day or two, it's been ages since I saw Anju."  
  
"Alright, you can go but only if you say hi to Zelda for me."  
  
"You got it oh Hero Of Time!" Kafei laughed and vanished.  
  
The blonde teen known through the Elven world of Hyrule as the Hero Of Time sighed at his childhood friend's immature personality.  
  
  
  
A red-haired young woman stood at the desk of the Stock Pot Inn in eastern Clock Town, her blue eyes gazed at the far wall, her pointed ears peaked out through her hair. She wore a plain outfit consisting of a white longsleeve shirt and a long blue skirt.  
  
Her thoughts were on her beloved boyfriend, the spunky purple haired son of Clock Town's mayor. *I wonder if he's alright...it's been weeks since I saw him...considering how danger-loving he is I'm surprised he isn't dead yet...*  
  
"Hey!" Came a familiar voice full of indignation.  
  
Anju turned in surprise to see none other then the object of her thoughts and affection. "Kafei!"  
  
"Sorry I've been away so long, earth's school system doesn't give a guy much of a break." He slipped an arm around her waist and smiled at her as he pulled her closer.  
  
She smiled back and a few seconds later their lips were locked in a kiss.  
  
______________________________________________________________________  
  
I've come to like romance more then I used to, like I've said I'm sorry I took so long with this chapter but I lost the will to write. If you want to be E-mailed when I update then leave your e-mail in a review. Thank you.  
  
-Jessi 


End file.
